


Alien Truth Serum

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [19]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Discussion of masturbation, F/M, M/M, MMoM 2020, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Truth Serum, alien force/ultimate alien based, mention of canonical alien pregnancy, mmom, under the influence of truth serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Kevin has been exposed to an alien truth serum and Ben is left alone to watch him while Gwen goes for the cure.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 58





	Alien Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the nineteenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Alien Truth Serum

“Why do I have to watch him?” He asked Gwen in annoyance as she dumped the knocked out Kevin onto the couch in his house. “Why don’t you watch him and let me go get the antidote for whatever Argit gave him?” He still didn’t know what Kevin had done to piss off Argit enough to make him drug him with that weird alien truth serum but Kevin was downright creepy giving voice to every stray thought in his head. Fortunately the plumbers when contacted said they had an antidote but they didn’t want Kevin on base in this state so one of them would have to go get it. 

“Because last time I was alone with him Kevin started describing in detail every fantasy he’d ever had about me,” Gwen said irritated. “I don’t think our relationship would survive me having to watch him for the time it took you to go to the plumbers headquarters for the antidote.” He could make a joke about that but it was probably best he didn’t and Gwen said he had no tact.

“Fine, but hurry back,” Gwen assured him she would and left. Which left him sitting alone with the ticking time bomb that was a truth serumed Kevin. It was really creepy how the other guy couldn’t lie about anything and tended to just volunteer any information that popped into his head. As the time slowly slipped past he hoped she would get back before Kevin woke up. As he sat in the dark he began to hope it would.

“Where’s Gwen?” he nearly jumped when Kevin spoke up and he felt a bit silly. “Wow your cute when your scared, so where’s Gwen?” He did his best not to take any meaning in Kevin’s comment and just sighed.

“She’s gone to get the cure to the serum Argit dosed you with,” he said as quickly as he could. “So why don’t we sit here quietly until she gets back.” He did his best to stress quietly hoping Kevin would take the hint.

“Argit, that little creep is going to pay for this when I get my hands on him,” Kevin said darkly. “All this because I cut his share of our last job’s profits down to thirty percent I was the one risking jail time to smuggle...” He leaned over and slammed his hand on Kevin’s mouth. 

“Look Kevin, we know you still bend the rules occasionally but if you’re doing something really bad and you tell me then I am going to have to report you.” Kevin was a friend and he didn’t want to have to report him. “So either sit quietly if you can or talk about something else.”

“Your skin is really soft,” Kevin said giving him a strange look. “You know if I wasn’t with Gwen I’d want to date you, hell if Gwen was up for it I’d like a threesome you two are really kind of flirty for cousins.” 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” he screamed in horror. He did not want to even think about that. “How about you tell me something besides criminal activities your up to or your sexual fantasies just anything else you can think of?” 

“Do you ever use the omnitrix to become an alien and jerk off as the alien,” Kevin asked him out of the blue. “Because I would, it would be neat to find out what it felt like for another alien to do it because as far as I know nearly every species does it and the ones that don’t are the ones that lack plumbing.” He was staring at Kevin in shock wondering if Kevin was really always thinking things like this and just keeping his mouth shut. 

“That’s none of you business,” He said as quickly as he could. “Look I get that you have to say whatever your thinking but I’m not discussing jerking off as aliens with you.”

“Why not I can tell you what it was like jerking off when I was a monster or when I was stuck in that weird mineral form for a while,” Kevin said shaking his head. “It really sucked by the way but I still did it cause still horny.” He glanced at the door wishing Gwen would get back here. “Besides I already know you did it since that’s probably how you got pregnant that time.”

“I didn’t get pregnant Big Chill did,” he said defensively and then saw the grin on Kevin’s face. “What do you know something I don’t?” He realized as soon as he said it that it was a mistake to ask Kevin because he was going to tell him.

“Yep, I looked it up, Big Chill’s race reproduces asexually but does have something like sex to get the process started so you had to self stimulate to make it happen,” Kevin said laughing. “I just wanted to know if it was an accident or if you’ve done it with all your aliens.” Kevin seemed to focus even more on him. “So have you done it with all of them?”

“Not all of them,” he admitted a bit embarrassed. “The first time was an accident I didn’t know what region I was rubbing was for until the orgasm hit.” He felt a bit silly saying that but it was talk or let Kevin talk. “And after that occasionally I get curious about the aliens I turn into that’s not a crime.” He was saved from whatever Kevin was going to say next by the door opening and Gwen walking in. She immediately sealed Kevin’s mouth with a mana construct and walked over and injected him with something causing him to pass out. He was so relieved that Gwen had covered up Kevin’s mouth.

“So what did you two talk about while I was gone,” Gwen asked clearly a bit curious as to what they talked about. “Did he tell you what he did to piss Argit off?” He could hear a bit of hesitance in her voice. He got the impression she suspected the worst.

“I didn’t let him tell me that,” he said figuring he should be honest. “Then he got creepy so I said some topics where off limits and it switched to uhh guy stuff.” He hoped she’d leave it alone and not ask how Kevin got creepy or what kind of guy stuff.

Gwen visibly seemed relieved as she said down. “According to the med tech’s he’ll be out all night and won’t remember anything he said or did while under the influence.” She looked at the sleeping Kevin. “I think it’s for the best we don’t repeat anything he said to us to anyone.” He nodded in agreement. “How about I order a pizza since we’ve got to say here and watch him till he wakes up?”

“Sure,” he said though silently making a note to himself to actually look up any aliens he turned into in the plumbers database from now on before he even considered trying to jerk off as them. He wouldn’t want a repeat of the Big chill incident again.

The End


End file.
